1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a structure of eyeglasses, in particular with respect to a structure of eyeglasses a temple of which can automatically move to a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the number of people wearing eyeglasses is in an increasing tendency. People often wear eyeglasses to adjust their sight, to protect their eyes from being damaged, or look fancy.
Regarding a commonly used eyeglasses, if a pair of eyeglasses is not folded in a closed position properly after being put off, they are vulnerable to external forces. For example, when unfolded eyeglasses drop from a desk to ground, a temple and a frame are easily separated from each other by impact. Besides, in some places like a chemical laboratory of school, a lot of pairs of eyeglasses need to be stored for the purpose of safety. However, some people do not have patient to fold the eyeglasses properly after usage, and then extra labor or storages space may be required to store those eyeglasses.
As a result, the creator of the present invention designs a structure of eyeglasses which aims for automatically adjusting the eyeglasses in a proper close position after usage.